White Demon
by PureNexus
Summary: After a hunting accident, Lilly goes insane. Can Garth snap her out of it before she does something she'll regret?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this will be my first Romance story, so be gentle. **

"Are you ready?"

"Yup."

"Alright, on three."

"Okay."

"One, Two..."

"THREE!"

A white Wolf immediately began sprinting. She jumped up and bit down on a hanging pinecone, yanking it off of the branch and landing back on all-fours.

The red wolf that was watching her began to clap his paws together.

"LILLY, THAT WAS EXCELLENT!" he called out. He ran out to the white Wolf, who dropped the pinecone and hugged him.

"You really think so Garth?" Lilly asked.

"Yes! You caught it with flying colors!" Garth said excitedly. Lilly was hopping up and down with joy. After almost a month, Garth had finally taught Lilly on how to hunt.

"So, does that mean I can try for the real thing?" Lilly asked excitedly. Garth nodded and Lilly squealed with joy. She squeezed Garth in a huge. "I don't know how to repay you." She said as she hugged him.

"Try not to split me in half?" Garth gasped. Lilly giggled and let him go. Garth placed a paw on his chest while he was gasping for air.

"We...will...start...Tomorrow." Garth breathed out. "God Lilly, how is it that your hugs can kill?" he asked.

"Mmm, family trait, I guess..." Lilly replied, shrugging. They both smiled at each other and began walking back to their den.

When they got there, they saw a golden-furred wolf next to a group of fur balls that were laughing and rolling over each other.

"Hey kids." Garth greeted. The pups froze and looked up at him.

"DAD!" they all yelled. He was instantly tackled by the four of them.

"Hi mom." Lilly said happily. The gold wolf looked up at Lilly with a straight face.

Lilly sighed.

"What's did they do this time?" Lilly said flatly.

"Well, they were actually pretty well behaved, except for when Dalton kept trying to attack Liz." Eve said.

"Yeah, he's been doing that a lot lately, I really don't know why." Lilly sighed. She perked back up. "Anyway, guess what?" Lilly asked, trying to contain her excitement.

"What's?" Eve asked.

"GARTH TAUGHT ME TO HUNT!" Lilly yelled, hugging her mom. "He's going to take me to hunt my first caribou tomorrow morning."

"That's great!" Eve said enthusiastically.

She looked at Garth with a 'really?" expression. He nodded as a reply.

"She was better than expected." Garth said just as surprised. "She's almost as good as I am."

"Well, she did have the option to be an alpha, but she declined." Eve said. She looked outside. "Well, if you two really are hunting tomorrow, then you should probably try to get as much sleep as possible, it's getting late."

One of the pups gasped.

"_Both _of you are hunting tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes Gabe, and after I can hunt, we'll teach you how to hunt." Lilly answered. She noticed that two of the pups had left. She walked out to the entrance and hollered "LIZ, EMILY, GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!" Garth flinched at Lilly's voice, and Eve grinned proudly.

Two white pups ran back into the den. Lilly sighed and did a face-palm.

"Why do you two always trying to sneak out?" Lilly asked. The pups held their heads down. "Anyway, We're going to bed now, so say goodnight to Eve."

The pups smiled and ran over To Eve and said their goodbyes. As Eve began to walk away, Lilly walked up to her. She was about to speak but Eve held her paw up.

"Let me guess, you need me to watch them tomorrow." She predicted. Lilly nodded.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, you need _someone _to watch them while you hunt." Eve said as she hugged Lilly. "Now go get some sleep."

Lilly walked back into her den, where Garth and her pups were lying down, waiting. She joined them and quickly fell asleep, with all of her new family at her side.

**A/N: Well, hopefully this will be better than the rest of my stories, which this story has nothing to do with. Make sure to review. **

**_Samsonite shutting down... **


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt

**A/N: Well, you've probably noticed, but I've began to talk in computer language, so here's a crash-course on some basic terms:**

**echo (DOS, Windows 1.0-7); tells the computer to read-out its commands. **

**echo off (DOS, Windows 1.0-7) ; tells the computer to stop reading-out its commands. **

**# (Unix, Debian); initiates bash shell interface. **

**su (Unix, Debian); gives the current user permissions to modify system components. **

**This has been A brief computer crash-course. **

Lilly woke up quietly. Before she could even yawn, she felt a pair of eyes boring into her soul.

She already knew who it was.

"Are you staring at me?" she asked. There was a brief silence before she got a reply.

"Yes, why yes I am. Problem?"

Lilly turned around to see her mate, looking at her lovingly.

"Nope." She whispered as she liked his cheek. "Something, when are we going?"

"When your mom gets here, we can't leave these guys alone... Again." Garth answered.

Lilly shrugged and cuddled next to Garth for a good fifty minutes before Eve walked in. They both began to walk out of the den, Lilly ran over to Eve quickly.

"We'll be gone for about two hours." She said. She gave Eve a hug before she rejoined Garth and they began walking to the hunting grounds.

Garth scanned the area, and quickly found Lilly a suitable caribou. He pointed it out to Lilly, who also saw it. It was a younger one that was alone in the center of the field.

Lilly quietly and quickly snuck up to the animal, who didn't acknowledge her presence.

She got into the position that Garth taught her, she lowered herself to where her stomach area was barely touching the ground. She stretched her legs into the perfect position to allow her to spring.

Before she sprang forward something caught her eye. She thought she saw another wolf stalking the same caribou she was aiming for, but she assured herself that it was just a figment of her imagination.

_Bad Mistake. _

The caribou turned to her right, giving the perfect opportunity to Lilly.

She sprang forward and began sprinting towards the unsuspecting caribou. As she was sprinting, she thought she heard someone else running towards her, but she pushed the thought out of her mind.

She jumped and opened her jaws, Lilly was now a white missile, flying towards her first kill. Nothing is going to stop her.

Lilly saw the caribou only inches away. Lilly shut her eyes, preparing for impact.

_Another Big mistake. _

She felt the caribou's neck in her mouth, which she immediately slammed shut. She felt the warm blood flow through her mouth. She felt slightly sickened at the thought of killing another living thing, but she wanted the pride of hunting for others.

The caribou stopped struggling and she let it go. She turned around to Garth's direction and opened her eyes expecting to see her mate running towards her with joy.

Garth was running towards her, but not with joy. His face was twisted with horror. Lilly was confused on what was wrong with Garth.

She looked at her kill and gasped.

It wasn't a caribou.

**A/N: Well, there we go. Ch2 up. R&R. **

**_Samsonite powering down. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright, before I say anything, I want to thank the group of you guys who gave me the reviews that made me want to continue this, and the rest of my stories. So without further ado, chapter 3.

Everything was now in slow motion. Lilly turned her head back to her horrified mate, who was still sprinting towards her. Lilly could no longer hear anything. All she could hear was her own heartbeat. She slowly turned her head back to the dead body that was lying at her feet.

It was a wolf. A Grey wolf to be exact. Lilly couldn't determine whether it was a male or a female. She thought she heard a faint voice echoing from the distance. She turned her head to see a golden figure running towards her.

Lilly felt her heartrate rise, making each and every beat she heard flow quicker.

She turned back to the deceased wolf in front of her. She slowly reached out her paw, which was shaking wildly. She placed it on the Wolf's cold shoulder and gently and fearfully pulled it downward, turning the wolf over.

Lilly's heartrate skyrocketed.

She saw the face of the lifeless body, sending a flood of memories through her mind. A rush of sadness swept through her mind. The Grey male at her feet... Thats all that was in her mind.

Her heartrate was zooming. Each beat was barely noticed as one sound. Everything sounded like one.

Then, the beat slowed down to a barely audible thump. All thoughts were blurred, along with her vision. She collapsed onto her back. Her body hit the ground but her vision kept falling, like an endless pit of blackness, as she went into a state of unconsciousness.

A/N: UH OH. WHO DID LILLY KILL? Hmm, a gray male... Eh I got nothing. 


	4. Chapter 4: Realization

A/N: Ah another update later. I think I'm doing pretty well on FanFiction. I have a story done, two more in progress. One that's in the works, and one that I'm joint-writing with another author. I also learned another foreign swear: perra. So here it is, chapter 4.

There was utter blackness surrounding Lilly. She couldn't hear, feel, or see anything. But when she felt herself begin to fly up, she began to her something. It sounded like distant sobbing.

Her vision began to clear. Right now, all she could see was light blue with a gray streak on the left and a red streak on the right. As her vision cleared even more, she saw that Winston and Garth were standing over her, their faces full of worry. Lilly immediately did the first thing that came to mind.

She jumped up and began to sob into her mates chest. Garth patted her back as she cried, trying to comfort her. Winston sighed.

"Lilly, you need to us what happened, we know that It was an accident, but we still need to know what happened." Winston said, looking at Lilly crying.

Lilly attempted to calm down and explain what happened, but when she thought about it, she began to cry again. Garth had seen the whole thing, so he explained it.

"Lilly was trying to hunt her first caribou." Garth explained. "When she leaped, Humphrey did the same. It was just being in the wrong place at the wrong time." he continued.

"Kate said the same." Winston said sadly. "She had just taught him how to hunt. He was getting his first caribou. It appears that they had the same one in mind." he explained further.

Lilly immediately knew what the light ringing noise was. She turned her head around to see Kate sobbing into Humphrey's lifeless body. Lilly's insides churned at the sight. She looked down at her paws, which were coated in a thin layer of blood.

His blood.

She gagged and sprinted off. Garth immediately followed while Winston walked over to his other, sobbing daughter.

Lilly ran through foliage, over rocks, and under branches, all in one fluid motion. Even Garth was somewhat surprised at how fast she was going. She kept running, trying to run away from everything. But when she began panting, she tasted something metallic, and gagged. She knew it was blood, all in her mouth.

Lilly stopped at a pond and quickly washed her paws off, causing the water to tint red. When she finished, she froze by the edge of the water, breathing heavily. The water calmed, and she saw her reflection. When she saw the blood around her lips, she lost it.

She spun around and vomited. Garth finally caught up and saw Lilly crying and throwing up at the same time. He ran over to her to make sure she didn't choke. Lilly was purely disgusted at the thought of killing another wolf. She was traumatically upset about that wolf being her brother-in law. Garth then walked her away.

Winston had asked Garth to take Lilly to his den. Right as they got to the entrance, they both heard another sobbing voice inside. Lilly began to cry harder, knowing what was about to go down. Kate was lying down on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Winston motioned for Lilly to sit down in front of her.

A/N: Yeah, I know that it's short. But I'm not writing for length.

I write for effect.

Get ready for chapter 5.  
> <p>


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: okay, just as an announcement, I have posted chapter 4 a little too early, so you probably didn't notice it. Well, here's 5.

Kate had her head hanging low as she sobbed. She couldn't believe that Lilly had just killed her mate, her own sister. Winston and Garth had repetitively told her that it was an accident but she was still highly traumatised.

When she saw Lilly sit in front of her something inside of Kate snapped.

"Are you here to finish me off?" she growled sarcastically. Lilly kept her head low.

"Kate I didn't-"

"You didn't what? Want him to live anymore?" Kate snapped.

"Kate!" Winston yelled, surprised. "She didn't do it purposefully."

"I DON'T CARE! I LOVED HIM!" Kate cried out. "AND NOW BECAUSE OF HER, HES DEAD!"

"Kate-" Lilly started quietly.

"No Lilly I don't want to hear it. I want you to go." Kate growled.

"Bu-"

"GO!"

"Kate, I ne-"

Kate screamed and swung her paw at Lilly out of pure fury, leaving 3 large cuts in her shoulder. Lilly began to cry uncontrollably and sprinted out of the den.

Garth saw her run off and ran after her, followed by Winston, who glared at Kate before he left.

Kate looked down at her paw, which had some of Lilly's fur and blood on it. Kate stared at it in shock of what she did.

"What have I done?"

A/N: Well, I bet Kate feels like crap right about now. Also, thanks to Mojotheamoroq for the idea. I also have just found my old Playstation 2; which I haven't played in over 5 years. So my updates may be less frequent. R&R. 


	6. Chapter 6: Thanks

A/N: Well, I have 4 stories now (1 more and I get an imaginary award saramony). So, here's my update.

Lilly was hiding inside of a cavern, hidden by a river, and a large amount of brush. The flowing river water outside the cave blocked out Lilly's sobs.

"What's wrong with my life?" she cried. "First my only brother died, and now my sister hates me, why does this happen to me?" she sobbed.

"Because your a weak, defenseless pushover."

"Huh?" Lilly looked around for the new voice, but couldn't seem to find it. "Hello?"

"Hi."

Lilly gasped and spun around, but still couldn't find the voice.

"There's no use, you can't see me no matter how hard you try." the voice called.

"Okay, so I can't... See you?" Lilly asked.

"That's right."

"So, who exactly are you?" Lilly also asked.

"Me? I'm the only living thing in this room."

Lilly checked the room once more.

"No, I'm the only one in here." Lilly confirmed.

"Exactly."

"Huh?"

"Well, you can call me what you want, but I am your inner persona."

"Wait, my inner what?" Lilly asked, highly confused.

"I'm your inner self, your split personality, your second pole. When your 'out' I'm 'in'."

"I still don't know what's going on." Lilly stated.

"That doesn't matter now. What really matters is that you let people walk all over you. You had so much potential... What a waste."

"Wait, what potential?" Lilly asked.

"Your potential to hunt, to kill. You can do it so well."

"That can't be, I don't like to hurt, nevermind kill." Lilly said.

"OH COME ON! You know you enjoyed it. You know you enjoyed killing him."

"No." Lilly denied.

"Yes you did. I know that because I'm you."

"Stop talking." Lilly said, her voice slowly rising.

"You enjoyed everything about it. The feeling of you teeth sinking into his neck,"

"Shut Up!"

"The feeling of his blood running through your mouth,"

"SHUT UP!" Lilly screamed, placing her paws over her ears.

"The feeling of him slowly becoming still,"

"AAH!"

"The feeling of him... Dead."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lilly screamed, she fell over because of her fore legs being on her head instead of the ground.

"Your too far gone, I'd better off some emotions before it's too late." the voice said worried.

Lilly kept lying down on the ground, with her paws over her ears, crying. But she began to feel... Different.

Her pain slowly disappeared, followed by her sadness. Then her grief left. Lilly was no longer crying. She had stood up at the new sensation she was feeling.

"There we go. I've disabled your pain, sadness, and depression. You should feel excellent now."

"I do." Lilly said, happily. "Thank you."

"Don't thank yourself, people will think your crazy."

"Gotcha." Lilly said as she walked out of the cave. She walked for a few minutes and bumped into Garth, who quickly embraced her.

"Lilly! I was so worried." Garth said.

"I know. So was I." Lilly confirmed. However what she didn't know was that along with her sadness and pain, she had lost multiple others as well.

"Kate feels terrible about what she did." Garth said.

"It's okay, I forgive her. In fact, lets go see her so I can tell her in person." Lilly said.

Along with most of her emotions removed, certain ones were amplified. Like rage, hate...

And revenge.

A/N: OOH! I'm getting tingles. R&R. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OOH, this is what I like to call: "The bad beginning."

"Sure." Garth said. "But if Kate tries to lay a paw on you, I'll-"

"It's alright, Garth. I have a feeling that after today Kate will be a changed wolf." Lilly confirmed.

Garth smiled and walked Lilly over to the den Kate was in.

Kate was still shocked that she yelled at and hit Lilly. Kate knew that it was an accident, and she was sorry, but Kate was still upset.

She heard two voices slowly getting closer. She stood up to see who it was.

'Oh, it's just Garth and... Wait, is that Lilly? She looks so, so happy? But how...' Kate thought.

"Okay, I'll talk to Kate while you go check the pups, Kay?" Lilly asked.

"Nooope. After what happened earlier, I'm not gonna let you see Kate by yourself." Garth said.

"Trust me. I think I can handle my own sister." Lilly assured.

Lilly walked into the den where Kate was sitting.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry about earlier, I was just so ups-" Kate started.

"It's alright, I would of done the same." Lilly comforted.

Garth smiled and left, slowly disappearing into the distance.

Lilly saw this out of the corner of her eye. She switched her vision back to Kate, waiting for the perfect moment...

Kate heard a small *squeak* from outside, she looked out at the entrance to see what made the sound.

"Hey Lilly, did you hear thAAAAT!" Kate yelled as Lilly instantaneously tackled her to the ground.

Kate was now on her back, pinned down by Lilly. Kate tried to wiggle out, but was surprised by Lilly's new strength.

"Lilly, what are you-"

"Kate, I'm going to explain something to you right now, I will only explain this once so at least attempt to cram some of this information down your thick, empty skull, got it?" Lilly snapped.

Kate looked at Lilly with shock.

"Okay?"

"Good." Lilly said. "If you ever, ever, ever attempt to injure me again, I will rip out your soul, and shove it up your ass. Do you understand what I am telling you?" Lilly growled.

Kate just looked back up at her, in shock.

Lilly snarled and slapped Kate, leaving three distinctive cuts on the side of her muzzle.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Lilly barked.

"Y-yes?"

"Alrighty Then." Lilly said happily. She got off of Kate and began walking out of the den. Just as she left the entrance, she stopp and turned back to Kate.

"For the record, this conversation never happened." Lilly stated, looking Kate directly in the eyes. She then turned back around and left.

Kate was still lying on her back, bewildered. She slowly rolled over onto her paws and stood up. She sat there for a few minutes trying to comprehend what just occurred.

"What just happened?" Kate asked herself.

Lilly was peacefully walking back to her and Garth's den.

"Well that felt... Good." Lilly said to herself. She finally made it to her den as the day ended and something new began.

A/N: KALYWAY COMBO UPDATE! 


	8. Chapter 8: Project

A/N: So... (sigh) this is chapter, you know I don't even give a crap anymore, I just want to get this story overwith.

-One Week Later-

Kate was still trying to figure out why Lilly had done that.

'Did she do everything on purpose?' Kate thought, she really didn't even know anymore. It was almost like her entire world was turned inside-out. 'How could Lilly even think about acting like that? Her fragile emotions should filter those thoughts out.' Kate thought.

If only she knew...

-Meanwhile-

"Garth, I'm going to take a walk." Lilly stated.

"Alright, just promise me you'll be safe." Garth said.

Lilly smiled warmly.

"Of course." Lilly said as she quickly kissed Garth and ran out of the den. "Finally."

Lilly walked over to her latest project. When she had slapped Kate that, she enjoyed the feeling that it brought so well, that she wanted more... And that was her projects.

So far in just one week, she managed to down four wolves, and she was determined to get a fifth one before the week ended.

She did the final touch which in this case, was tightening a certain vine, and she was finished.

She stepped back to admire her work.

Her 'project' was a rather simple one: a type of pressure plate was on the ground, covered by leaves. The plate was attached to a vine that held up a log, which was splintered beyond comprehension.

"Great, now all we need is a subject." Lilly whispered to herself as she looked up at the sky, checking the time. 'I only have a few more minutes before Garth gets suspicious.' Lilly thought quickly as she heard a small crunch. 'Yes!'

She ducked behind a nearby bush as a wolf walked into the area.

"Finally, some time to myself." He sighed as he unknowingly walked towards the plate. He was indeed an alpha, brown in color.

"I thought she would never stop nagging me." he groaned as he got closer.

"Here it comes..." Lilly whispered, nearly bursting with excitement as he stepped into the plate.

There was a quick *thwang* and a small crackle.

"EH?"

The wolf looked up and saw the sharpened, splintered log swinging towards him with tremendous speed.

He was frozen from the shock and the surprise as the log immediately slammed into him, breaking every bone in the left side of his body. He would have screamed, but the wind was knocked out of him by the log.

He skidded ten feet from the impact before he finally stopped. He left side was misshapen and covered in puncture wounds. He was barely hanging on.

Lilly smiled and walked over to the dying wolf, who looked up at her weakly.

"H-Hello?" the wolf breathed out.

Lilly unshethed her claws and slammed it down on the wolf's neck, cutting his throat, and causing him to slowly bleed out until he eventually died.

"Goodbye." Lilly said as she licked her paws clean. "Five in seven days eh? Good, but I know that I can do better."

Once she saw her paws were clean, she dragged the pressure plate on top of the body, concealing it. She then turned around and walked happily back to her den. Garth saw her smiling.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Nothing, I just really enjoyed that walk." Lilly said as she lied down next to Garth, who had been thinking about something since the accident.

"What is she hiding?"

A/N: Well, I didn't even expect that. So I'm overwhelmed now, four stories at one time? Wow. R&R. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here we go again, another chapter, but this time I'm happy. I think I may be on to another story, well, we may be on to another story. I may be part of another 'joint-author' story, and this time, it will be with someone a little more well known, I add on more information about it when I get a direct confirmation that we are writing it. So, let's just get on to the the story, eh?

-3 Weeks after accident-

Garth had become extremely concerned about everything that seemed to be going on in the 'united-territory', Lilly kept acting suspicious, not to mention the fact that most of Garth's close friends seemed to have vanished.

He decided to worry about Lilly first, she seemed to become more 'separated' from everyone else. She constantly mumbled things that Garth could barely understand, and what he did understand, he didn't like.

He went to the two wolves that know Lilly more than he did.

Eve and Winston.

Garth walked up the slope to the head alpha den, where Winston was talking to multiple Alphas, who were all talking at the same time.

"CALM DOWN!" Winston shouted, the talking ceased but instantly began again.

Garth pushed through the crowd and got up to Winston, who quickly looked at him.

"Not now Garth, I'm too busy for advice about parenting." Winston said as he turned back to the wolves.

'Parenting, what?' Garth thought.

"No, I need help with Lilly."

"Garth, I have more important matters to deal with."

"More important than your own daughter?"

Winston looked at Garth for a moment then nodded.

"Everyone, I need for you to leave." Winston called out, but everyone ignored him and continued pounding him with questions. Winston looked around for a way to quiet them down so they could hear him. But Eve had other plans.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY HOME!" Eve bellowed. Every single wolf in the den left without hesitation. The only ones left were Winston and Garth. Winston turned over to face Garth.

"What do you need with Lilly?" he asked.

"I've been concerned about her lately. She has constantly been a loner, not even spending time with me or our pups." Garth explained with concern in his voice. "Not even to mention the fact that she has been singing a bunch of these insanely-creepy death songs."

"Death songs?" Winston repeated. "Why would Lilly sing about death? She hates death."

"Well apparently she loves it. I hear her singing in the morning, the afternoon, the evening, I even hear it in my dreams. She is really starting to creep us out." Garth explained.

"Can you show me?" Winston asked.

"Yes, she has been singing for an hour now, so you'll see it." Garth said.

He led Winston to his den, where his pups were playing outside. One of them gave Garth a 'look' and Garth nodded.

When they got inside, Garth pointed at the corner.

"Blood's flavor is so metallic,"

"It's smell makes me go phrenetic,"

"Textures that I find in you is a thick vicious glue."

"Some nights I become so clean,"

"With all I touch and all I see,"

"There's an iron smell of blood in the air,"

"But now I see it everywhere."

"I've been waiting for someone to find me,"

"And become a part of me."

"I've been waiting for you,"

"To come here,"

"And kill me,"

"And set me free."

"I've been waiting for the one..."

"See?" Garth said, clearly upset. "Is there something wrong with her? Because I just stand to see my mate like this!" Garth yelled.

Winston looked at him for a moment.

"Let me see what I can do." Winston said with a determined voice.

'He walked into the bear cage...'

A/N: Alright, review people. How did I do? R&R. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, I just want to inform you about the previous chapter. When I said 'He walked into the bear cage...' it was meant as a metaphor; its meaning was 'He entered the point of no return.' Also, I have a pretty decent story in the works, if anyone wants to help or join in, please don't hesitate to ask.

Winston continued to walk to the end of the den; Lilly's singing slowly increasing in volume.

"Lilly." Winston called. Lilly turned around and smiled.

"Hi daddy." she greeted as she hugged him. Winston smiled.

"So how have you been feeling lately?" he asked.

"Well, pretty good actually." Lilly replied.

"Good. Now can I ask you a question?"

"Sure dad, what is it?"

"Why are you singing all these songs about 'death' and 'decay'? You hate both death and decay, yet you sing about it anyway."

"Oh, one day when I was outside walking, I heard the songs playing from a group of humans. I don't really like the lyrics, but when I sing it, I remember the way the music sounded." Lilly lied.

"Okay, you know how much I love you, right?" Winston asked.

"Yeah,I do." Lilly replied.

"I just want to make sure that you are alright, and if you ever need any help, just ask." Winston said as he kissed Lilly's forehead.

"Thank you dad." Lilly said.

Winston walked out of the den and motioned Garth over to talk.

"Phew, that was terrible." Lilly whispered to herself. "I hate acting sweet."

When she looked outside the den and saw Winston and Garth, it immediately hit her.

"Garth!" she growled out quietly. "I can't believe it, he ratted me out. If he keeps getting in the way, then he'll have to be downed."

'NO!' Lilly thought back angrily. 'I will NOT hurt Garth, EVER!'

'I'm afraid that isn't your decision to make. I have the control here. Not you.' her mind thought back.

'I won't let you!' Lilly thought.

'Too late. He'll be dead by tomorrow afternoon.' her mind snorted.

Lilly lied down, breathing heavily.

"I have to stop this thing before it causes me to hurt anyone else." Lilly whispered.

A/N: Okay, short chapter, I'm sorry, I'm not perfect. And like I said before, if you have any ideas, just tell me, I'm out. R&R. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ah, this story seems to be in need of an update. So here it is.

"So Lilly, what do you have in mind for today?" Garth asked, secretly hoping for a certain answer.

"Well, I was kinda hoping that all of us could go for a walk. We haven't done that for a while." Lilly replied.

"Alright, that sounds great." Garth said happily, and metaphorically he was bouncing off the walls. He got the answer here wanted.

Over the past week Lilly had stayed close to her family, and she found that when she did, she felt happy; which is something she hasn't felt in a while.

Deep inside however, was a different story.

Her mind was like a giant warehouse, hallways everywhere.

Inside one hallway was the entire problem.

This was Nadie; the source of all of the terrible thoughts Lilly was having.

Nadie looked exactly like Lilly, because afterall, she is Lilly.

The only difference was her eyes, which were a bright and shallow yellow color.

Nadie was running through the hallways in Lilly's mind, looking for the one thing that was getting in her way.

Love.

"Where is that damn thing?" she panted as she sprinted down another hallway.

She stopped at a type of intersection that brought six of the hallways to one point.

She looked around for the object that she wanted to rid.

"How can something so worthless be so fast?" she panted as she looked around.

All of a sudden, there was a series of laughter a red, glowing figure range through one of the hallways to her right.

"Ah-Have! There you are, you little piece of-"

Well you get the point, Nadie really wanted to get rid of Lilly's love. If she did, then Lilly would be under her full control.

She really didn't care what happen to Lilly, she just needs a type of 'host' to gain enough energy to become an actual being again.

She began sprinting towards the red figure that was quickly out running her.

She finally gave up and stopped.

"I need to find a way to turn that thing off. The only thing I can do is..." Nadie thought.

The only thing that she could do was probably the most risky thing anyone can do, especially for someone like her.

She turned around and ran in the other direction.

She ran for what felt like hours until she reached a courtyard.

The courtyard contained a large fenced-in object. On the fence was a large switch that was in the 'On' position.

Nadie stared at the switch and sighed at the consequences that may come from it.

'If I pull this switch, her heart will stop beating, it may never come back in, but it's a guaranteed way to rid that love.' Nadie thought as she stared at the switch until she finally made her decision.

-Reality-

Lilly, Garth, and their pups were walking through a special section of forest.

"Ah, memories." Garth sighed as the family neared a rock formation.

"Mom, what Is this place?" Emily asked. Lilly smiled.

"This is where me and your father first howled together." Lilly explained.

They stepped onto the rock and sat next to each other. Lilly leaned here head on Garth's shoulder.

"I always love this place." Garth said. "So do I. We had some good times here." Lilly replied.

For the next hour the sat next to each other and eventually fell asleep. "Dad?"

Garth woke up and looked down at the pup that was crouching in front of him.

"Yes Gabe?" Garth asked groggily.

"Not that I don't like this place but can we go home now?"

"Yeah, that sounds fair." Garth said as he stretched out and turned to Lilly.

He began to gently shake Lilly awake.

"Come on Lilly, let's go home." Garth said.

But he got no response from Lilly whatsoever.

A/N: Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? R&R.

Also I'm about to watch Battle: Los Angeles. The trailer looked pretty awesome.

AlsoII, as some of you apparently saw, Me and... You know I'm not even going to try to spell his name, are writing a story called 'Allied Front', which is in The same section as this story is and I'm partnered up with... I think his name is cheifdaniel(some random number here). It's called 'Body Guard' and it's in the 'M' section. So please check them out.

R&R... (did I say that already?) 


	12. Chapter 12: Now what?

A/N: I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD! I deeply apologize to EVERYONE who was waiting for this to be updated... hell, I was waiting too. A lot of things have gotten me away from writing ANYTHING, but I am no longer going to let that stop me from updating my story after a 4 month delay from.

but, some problems are now here, and I apologize for those:  
>*my phone now runs sense 4.0, meaning that my keyboard no longer is as "smart" as it used to be. so my grammar, spelling, punctuation, and capitalization may be WAY off, so I'm sorry.<p>

So, without further wait, here's the update that's is extremely past-due.

* * *

><p>Garth was puzzled on why Lilly was waking up.<p>

'I know for a fact she isnt a heavy sleeper. She'd usually be awake before I could even wake her up.' Garth thought. He placed both of his paws on her shoulder and began to lightly shake her again. "Wake up Lilly. It's time to get up." He said both agitated and concerned.

Gabe started walking to Garth to figure out what was going on. but he noticed something as he moved past her muzzle. He noticed that the small puff of air that would usually be coming from her nose was no longer there.

Gabes face went pale and his heart started to beat harder. "Dad." he said in a scared voice.

Garth stopped trying to shake Lilly awake at the sound of his sons scared voice. "What is it Gabe?" He replied, with the same type of voice.

"Why isn't mom breathing?"

* * *

><p>Nadie groaned as she sat up. She opened her eyes just as an ash floated into it. She then immediately yelled in pain and put both of her fore paws over her eye, and instantly yelled in pain again.<p>

"What the hell!" she yelled. Nadie turned her forepaws over and saw that her pads where a red color from burns. She then looked at the large switch that she pulled and noticed that the rubber insulator handle on the switch had melted off.

She could hear a variety of warning and alert sirens echoing off the walls of buildings in the distance. She then looked in the hallway she had just ran out of and saw that warning light were flashing, creating a strobe of light in the hallway.

Nadie began hearing stepping noises come from the hallway, then a red wolf stepped out of the hallway into the courtyard.

It was the Love.

the wolf was a much darker, dirtier red than it was earlier. the bright red glow that used to be surrounding him was dim and flickering on and off.

he scowled at Nadie as she looked at him.

"Nice job faggot, you switched her fucking heart off!" he roared angrily. "Now what?"

* * *

><p>AN: I again apologize for the delay in this. This update may make no sense, and may be horrible, but it's the best I can do. R&R.

echo off


	13. Update 8213

Hello all.

I know you guys and girls were probably expecting an update with this update, but unfortunately, this is no new chapter.

But this is an announcement.

Until Further notice; OutCast, White Demon, and Allied Front will be temporarily discontinued.

I have a severe case of writers block on all of these stories, and I don't want to force myself into pushing out a horribly written and cheaply edited chapter. If I ever do push out an update, I want it to meet my standards of writing (which weren't good to begin with).

But, on a lighter note, I do have some new story Ideas coming soon. I also have some brainstorming going on for some stories in the My Little Pony section on this site, and on FimFiction. it'll most likely be Coffin Rock ported over. But I'll spare ya'll the details.

So, while you guys may not get any new updates from me, you'll _definitely_ be getting some new content from me soon.

I also want to apologize for my year+ absence. It wasn't right for me to leave you guys in the dark like that. But I'm back, and I don't intend on leaving anytime soon.

-Sam Wolfe, a.k.a Samsonite, a.k.a themikmik, a.k.a PureNexus. (jesus balls, I _really_ need to stop changing my penname)


End file.
